2-Amino-4-nicotinoyl-6-phenyl-s-triazines have been found to exhibit marked pharmacological action as set forth in our Japanese application No. Sho-51-34949 as a result of our research and study of various s-triazine derivatives from a chemical and pharmacological point of view.